User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/Anubis Storytellers (Nina)
I FINALLY FINISHED THIS HOLY CRAP. It was really hard for me to make because I had to figure out what P.O.V I wanted to use because Nina wasn't there for most of the important scenes so I had to figure out the P.O.V. and then I had to make it all legiable XD (because i don't make it so people can read it when it's a rough draft XD) AND THEN I COULDN'T EXPLAIN THE THING WITH THE JOURNAL AT THE END OF THIS PART CORRECTLY SO I'M LIKE "ARGGAJDKFHD" so anyways i worked hours on this so please read it and enjoy it PS. I changed the last name. Instead of Rutterson it's just Williamson because I forgot and I won't remember so yeah. Part Five. Nina Nina’s P.O.V. “So, we’re telling scary stories ‘round the campfire?” I asked. “Yup. Let’s hear one, ‘Nina from America’.” Patricia said. Fabian smirked at his sister and turned to me. He looked at me and nodded, making sure I knew it was okay. “Well, what are the rules to this very cliche storytime?” I asked. “Ah, there’s no rules. We just make ‘em up as we go.” Patricia replied. “Okay. Let’s see here…” Spirits, Witches, Demons, Supernatural, the Un-Natural. They’re all around us, naturally. But no mortal can see them with their own eyes or their fancy equipment. Now here’s a real secret, the truth: not everyone can be them. Third Person P.O.V. Two weeks earlier. Party. You know, the one before Jerome died. The party where Patricia punched Amber Millington, the slut of the school, in the jaw. Yup, that one. Anyways, remember the girl Patricia saw at the party with the dirty blonde hair? Yeah, she’s extremely evil. A couple. Laughing, a little ways away from the party. Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer. Cute couple, most say anyways… Nina, the evil dirty blonde, walked to the couple. She was dressed in black and leather. She was on a mission, a mission to kill. “You know guys,” Nina started. Joy and Mick looked at him, confused. As if saying “who the hell are you?”. Nina scoffed. “Wandering around at night...not your best move.” She smirked. Joy nervously laughed. “Uh..sorry, who are you?” Mick asked. They looked a little tipsy. “Someone you’d find in your worst nightmares.” Nina laughed. Suddenly a black fog quickly surrounded Mick and Joy and choked them. They slowly lost all of their lives and color. Minions… But that’s not all Nina planned to do at the party. She just had to get two pets first. They saw Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie arrive. Oh, the target has arrived. Nina’s been told soooo much about Patricia. Powers stronger than any other. Patricia was one to beat. But...she didn’t have the appearance to scare anyone off. Demons, however, have both the appearance and the power. Some of the perks of being a demon. “OH MY CHICKEN NUGGETS. JEROME YOU CAME.” Someone cheered. One of Jerome’s friends. The boy ran to them. Well that gets rid of him, excellent. Patricia walked away from Mara. Oh Patricia, that’s not one of your best moves. Nina watched as Patricia walked farther and farther away from safety. “So that’s her, huh? The Williamson girl. I have to say, she doesn’t look like much.” Mick hissed evilly. Joy scoffed. “Not like him.” Joy said. “So how does it feel to be mortal?” Nina asked, not taking her eyes off of Patricia. “Terrible.” Mick said, disgusted. “Half mortal, half demon. How does that feel, Nina?” Joy asked. Nina smirked. “Are you sure you can even do anything to her?” Joy asked. “Well that’s why we’re here, to find out. To help her.” Nina said. Mick scoffed. “We’re not here to help her, we’re here to see if he’s going to turn into one of us.” Mick hissed. “You know what? You’re right.” Nina said walking towards Patricia. “Fabian?” Patricia asked. She looked around. Nina appeared. “Seeing things already?” ✡✡ One week after that. Alfie’s possession. Jerome’s death. The spell breaker. Ah, things are getting intense. Did you know Nina, Mick, and Joy were there, too? They were hidden, of course. “We’ll see about that.” Alfie said. Suddenly Alfie stabbed Jerome in the stomach with his katana. Ooh, fisty much, All Powerful Demon spirit? Some spirits just possess the most innocent of people. “NO!” Patricia screamed. She held up her hand. Powers. She was lifting and choking Alfie without even touching him. “There we go.” Joy smirked, enjoying the “entertainment” of the mortal’s misery. Nina stared at Patricia. The force of power Nina used on Patricia made Patricia snap out of her trance and drop Alfie. She ran to Jerome, Mara ran to Alfie. Fabian just stood in the middle of it all. Innocently. Fabian… “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me what the hell is this?!” Joy said, unamused. “She’s weak. Just as he thought…” Mick sighed. “This is not what he wanted to hear.” Joy said shaking her head. “He’s not gonna be happy with this.” Joy added. Fabian turned around with pleading eyes. Could he see them? Nina looked hurt when he looked over. “I...I don’t really care what he thinks anymore.” Nina said, walking away. “Well...so much for being the boss’ favorite.” Mick said walking over to Joy. “Fuck the freak. It’s time to take matters into our own hands.” Joy hissed. Mick nodded. ✡✡ They were walking home from the funeral. Twins, Fabian and Patricia were talking, somewhat ignoring their other friend, Mara. Suddenly something smacked all three of them outside of the head, knocking them all unconscious. ✡✡ “What do you mean you want me to kill Patricia!?” Alfie yelled. “You are aware of her power, oui?” His mother asked. “Yeah,” Alfie said. “The more she uses them, the more he...gains.” His mother said. “Plus elle devient consommée avec de l'énergie sombre.” His mother added. “If she follows her instinct, she’ll gain enough power to destroy all!” His mother cried. “Patricia isn’t like that. Okay, I just refuse to do it. I won’t.” Alfie hissed. “Alfred. IF YOU DON’T KILL PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, someone else will.” His mother said trying to remain calm. ✡✡ Present day. Patricia, Mara, and Fabian are tied up to chairs. And the ones who did this, knocked them out, tied them up: Joy and Mick. “The Williamson twins. And your scared little genius.” Joy said walking around the chairs. “When were you gonna tell your brother, huh?!” Joy hissed punching Patricia in the gut. “T-tell me what, Patricia?” Fabian asked. Mick aggressively grabbed Fabian’s face and turned it to him. “Your sister’s been a very bad girl.” Mick hissed in Fabian’s face. “P-Patricia? Now would be a lovely time to use those powers of yours.” Mara said nervously. Patricia tried to untie herself from the chair. “I can’t.” Patricia hissed. “What do you mean you can’t?!” Mara snapped. “I don’t know I...maybe my temper hasn’t snapped yet.” Patricia sighed. “God, it’s so cold in here.” Joy hissed. “Yeah, I know. Maybe we should start a fire.” Mick hissed. A fireball suddenly floated slightly above his hand. Mara’s eyes widened. Mick threw it at them. Patricia and Mara flinched. Fabian moved his legs away. Mara screamed as her chair fell over with her in it, making her face to face with the flames. “IS YOUR TEMPER SNAPPED NOW?!” Mara yelled. Mick laughed evilly. “A fitting way to go: burned by fire.” Joy said staring at Fabian and Patricia. “PATRICIA HURRY!” Fabian yelled. “I’M TRYING!” Patricia cried. “Shall I speed things up a bit?” Joy said. Another fireball appeared, but in her hand. She threw it at Fabian and Patricia. Patricia closed her eyes and the fireball disappeared. The flames on the ground disappeared as well. “Nice.” Mara whispered. “Very nice.” Joy said, shocked. “So you can play.” Joy said. Patricia glared at them. “You’re not ordinary and plain like he said, are you? Not ordinary and plain at all.” Mick hissed. “Like who said?” Patricia snapped. Suddenly Nina appeared. “The Dark Lord, Destroyer of all Man-Kind.” Nina said. “You.” Patricia hissed. “So I see you decided to join our little game.” Mick said, annoyed. Joy looked annoyed as well. Nina put an arm around Mick. “Try to take a little credit for yourself, huh?” Mick hissed. “The funny thing about the boss and his games, he likes to change the rules.” Nina said. She dug her nails into Mick’s neck and he disappeared in thin air. Joy almost gagged. Everyone’s eyes widened. “Somebody needs to report back...why don’t you tell him I’m staying!” Nina cheered evilly. Joy stomped off. “Wh-who are you?” Fabian asked. Nina didn’t reply. She just untied Fabian and Patricia. “YO I’M TALKING TO YOU. WHO ARE YOU?” Fabian hissed. “She’s a demon.” Patricia answered. “Not quite, observant one.” Nina said. “Close enough. Seems you’re becoming quite the expert.” Nina hissed. Patricia jumped up. “We don’t need your help.” Patricia snapped. “Stay away from us.” “Patricia. She saved us.” Fabian hissed at his sister. “Fine. Who are you?” Patricia demanded. “Call me Nina. Or, as I say when I’m acting my innocent act: “Hi I’m Nina! I’m from America!”.” Nina said. “All my friends call me Nina.” Nina said glaring into Patricia’s eyes. “Great! I’m glad we all get along. Can we leave now?” Fabian sighed. “Sure.” Nina whispered. They all left. ✡✡ Fabian sat on the loveseat in the house and wrote. This is what he usually did when he couldn’t sleep. Patricia walked down the stairs. “Hey!” Patricia said, confused. “Hey.” Fabian said. “Why are you awake?” Patricia asked. “Ah, I’m just couldn’t sleep.” Fabian said. “Nightmares.” Patricia nodded. “Yeah. I get that a lot.” Patricia said. “Hey, I meant to ask you something.” Fabian said getting up. “Shoot.” Patricia said. “What do you want for your birthday?” Fabian asked. “I don’t know...surprise me.” Patricia said. “Don’t I always?” Fabian said. Then he started to go up the stairs. “Hey wait! You forgot this!” Patricia said picking up the journal. “Oh.” Fabian said grabbing it. When their thumbs touched, the whole journal shook. Fabian smiled evilly. Patricia quickly let go. “Good night, Patricia.” Fabian said. Then he went to his room. “What just…” Patricia mumbled. There’s something more to Fabian than what you see… ✡✡ Mara answered the door. “Alfie? What are you doing here? It’s like three thirty in the morning.” Mara asked. “Mara there’s something I have to tell you.” Alfie said. ✡✡ There’s more to everyone than what meets the eye... Category:Blog posts